Making Friends
by Caz251
Summary: Viktor didn't particularly want to be at Hogwarts with all the staring, but it did give him the opportunity to make a friend.


AN: Written for the **Giant Apple Bobbing** at the Hogwarts Fair 2014

Viktor scowled round at all the students that were insisting on staring at him, it was something that he hated with a passion, but he supposed being famous it was something that he would be unable to avoid. He walked at his Headmasters side, something that annoyed him greatly, he didn't want to be separated out from the rest of the students he would prefer to try and blend in a bit, Karkaroff didn't think that was acceptable though. A famous wizard such as himself should revel in his fame.

Viktor hated it, if he could be a professionaol quiddich player without the fans or media attention he would do it in a heartbeat. Unfortunately they went hand in hand with his job. If he didn't enjoy the game so much he would leave. The Triwizard tournament was also something that he was looking forward to, he had had no choice but to come and accompany the other students. He had wanted to spend his final year at Durmstrang with his studies, but the headmaster had insisted that as the most famous attendant of their school he had to at least attempt to be picked for the tournament.

Staring now around the great hall of Hogwarts Viktor was glad that he had come, just so that he could see the school that he had heard many a mention of in international circles. It was nice to be able to see what some of his competitors had spoken of. At the same time though he could do without the student population. He sat through the welcoming speech, and was grateful to return to the ship and shut himself away in his room. It would die down hopefully and he would be able to study in peace. The first place in Hogwarts that he intended to investigate was the library.

His investigations went well and the library he found to be a wealth of information, just like the one at Durmstrang, but this one held more information on the light and neutral arts. His fan club seemed to follow him though, and the library was often host to groups of giggling girls who would watch him from afar or worse try and talk to him when he was very clearly busy studying. There was one girl in the library that didn't seem to care about his presence other than how it disturbed her, and it made him curious. She was younger than he was, and she was very obviously a bookworm, but the others seemed to respect her a little, even they didn't think much of her.

As much as they would annoy others in the library or sit at their tables to spy on him they left the girl alone. One glare from her and they would quieten down or move to another area of the library all together. He was impressed, she didn't even have to speak to make her displeasure known and the girls seemed to take her looks on board almost as much as the glares and harsh commands that came from the librarian.

Curious about the girl Viktor had introduced himself, asking for a space at her table, mainly in the hope that the other students would leave him alone. It worked to an extent, they still watched him and giggled, but none dared to approach him when he was sat with her. It made a nice change, the peace and quiet, and he was able to get some studying done in peace.

It didn't last long though, but to his surprise it was him that was breaking the silence that he had come to treasure. He wanted to know about this girl in front of him, he was adamant that he find out as much as he could, because she was beginning to invade his thoughts on a regular basis. She was so completely different from most of the girls that he knew and it was refreshing.

When he was named champion for his school it didn't seem to faze her at all, it seemed that she was more worried about her best friend who it appeared had been entered into the competition against his will. She proved to be a loyal friend, sticking by him when others shunned him for something that he definitely didn't have the magical experience to do. Viktor admired her for that and when the ball was announced his first thought was to ask her to attend with him.

She was someone that he could happily spend an evening conversing with, and she looked as though she would be elegant enough to dance with to open the ball, if she did something with her hair she would put many of his fans to shame with her looks, hers was an understated beauty. She agreed much to his happiness he hadn't wanted to have to find someone else to go with him, not when he could tell that they only wanted to be his date due to his fame.

The ball itself went well and Viktor although he couldn't get his dates name right enjoyed himself and he was sure that she did as well. Hopefully they would be friends, he didn't have too many of them, not many people were willing to look past his fame to the man underneath. Others only wanted to see his famous persona, but this girl who had captivated him was friends with Harry Potter and didn't seem to treat him differently, she understood him for him and Viktor hoped that she would be willing to do the same for him.

Inviting her to visit him during the summer had been a spur of the minute decision, she had been talking about her travels, and he suggested that she visit him in Bulgaria. He was sure that she would like to experience a different culture, and he could show her the magical world there, it would be a great learning experience for her. And for him, well maybe it would get his mother off his back about making more friends if he invited someone to stay part of the summer.


End file.
